Rumors
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: When 'The third man' walks in on Takako and Hiroki in a very misunderstood possition, the rumors of them 'dating' goes out of control. HirokiXTakako. Takako and Sugimura confront Shinji and Niida throws down a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Takako Chigusa was, by all means, a beautiful girl. She could have any boy she wanted with a snap of her perfectly manicured fingers. But she didn't use this technique. No, she was much to proud. Plus the one boy that she did like didn't like her. He wanted Kayoko Kotohiki. Chigusa lay on her bed after coming in from training. Her yellow tracksuit and white vest stuck to her with sweat, her thick fringe flattened to her forhead. But still if a boy saw her he would stop and stare. Her phone rang and she answered it knowing it would either be him or Niida, that idiot.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
She smiled relieved, sitting up. "Hiroki!"  
"Yes. How are you?"  
"Ok, just got back from my run."  
"I thought I was supposed to come out with you to ride beside you."  
His voice sounded sad and dissapointed.  
"Oh I know but you had martial arts...I really needed a run. If you want i'll come over now, we can do something. Movies?"  
"Sure. Ok. What do you want too see?"  
"I don't know...how about a horror!" She smiled.  
"As long as I don't have nightmares." He chuckled at the other side of the phone.  
"Don't worry i'll protect you." Chigusa laughed.  
"Ok, I feel better, when will you be over?"  
"Well, I have to have a bath..."  
"Shower still broken then?"  
"Yep."  
"Well come over here, you can have a shower. No one else is in. Just let yourself in."  
"Ok sure." Chigusa grinned down the phone. "I'll be about 10 minutes...love you.." She held her breath wondering what he'd say.  
She heard a deep chuckle. "Love you too Takako."  
With that Chigusa hung up and stuffed clothes into a packpack before running out her house, shouting goodbyes to her mother, father and little sister.

Hiroki Sugimura was practicing his martial arts, shirtless, in his room. Takako Chigusa was going to arrive soon and he had no idea what to do. He always thought he was inlove with Kayoko Kotohiki, but lately the aristocratic beauty was always on his mind. Most of the year were convinced they were an item, and he was beggining to hope so too. Just before she hung up, she said she loved him. If he wasn't such a loner and stoic he would have started jumping around, instead he settled for a deep chuckle and returning the words.  
"Hiroki?"  
Her smooth voice entered the house. She didn't have the high pitched sweet voice many girls had, it was deeper, but not manly deep, more like 'i'm sure of myself and Im not all that sweet'.  
"In my room!"  
There was a light sound of foot steps until she pushed open the door, sweaty and her hair a mess, but to him she still looked beautiful.  
"Hey there stud!" She grinned tossing her bag at his chest. She opened his cupbored and pulled out a fluffy white towel. "I'll be in the shower. Cya in a few!"  
He sat on his bed and listened to the sound of the shower. After around 10 minutes she came out, wrapped in a towel, training water into his room room.  
"Pass me my bag Hiroki."  
"Get it yourself!" He smirked.  
"Fine then!" She walked past him almost picking it before Hiroki grabbed her waist, tickling her, pulling her onto the bed, pinning her under him. She threw her head back laughing, her muscles spaziming as his fingers moved around her ribs and stomach..  
Both there heads whipped around as my door opened and Shinji Mimura walked in.  
"Hey Sugimura the door was open..." His sentance hung unfinished. He took in a almost naked Chigusa, clad only in a white towel, her hair wet, the towel up showing her strong legs, then a shirtless Hiroki, both lying on a bed, Hiroki on top of her.  
"Oh...sorry..." He looked kinda flustered and turned away looking out of the door. "I just came to see if you wanted to go and have a game of basketball with me and Shuya...but I must have interupted something..."  
"No! It's not what you think!" Hiroki jumped up and Chigusa fixed her towel.  
"I really should go..." With that Mimura ran out the house.  
"Everyone will know about this by tomorrow." Hiroki sighed looking at Chigusa as she sat up pulling her towel around her.  
"Mhm." She nodded then stood up grabbing her bag. "I'm gonna go get changed."

_"Hey Yukata you'll never guess what I saw! Hiroki and Chigusa half naked on his bed!"_  
-_  
"Hey Keita, guess what, Hiroki and Chigusa were about to do it when Shinji walked in!"_  
-  
_"Hey Shuya, Shinji walked in on Hiroki and Chigusa doin' it!"_  
-  
_"Noriko did you know Chigusa and Hiroki are together! Shinji walked in on them in the middle of...'it'!"_  
-  
**"Megumi, Hiroki and Chigusa are having sex!"**  
-  
**"Mizuho, Hiroki and Chigusa are a couple and were caught screwing!"**  
-  
**"Kaori, Chigusa and Hiroki are finally admitting they're a couple! Did you know they've been having sex for months, just never telling anyone!"**  
-  
**"Chisato, Chigusa and Hiroki are doing it!"**  
-  
**"Yukie, Sugimura and Chigusa are together finally!"**  
**-  
"Satomi, have you heard about Sugimura and Takako?"**  
-**  
"Yuka, you'll never guess what i've heard!"**  
-  
**"Say Mitsuko, not that you really care but,did you know about Takako and Sugimura?"**  
-  
**"So, Hirono, not that I really care but, Chigusa and Hiroki are fucking."**  
-  
_"Hey Niida, you know that girl your 'in love' with? She's fucking Sugimura..."_

"What the fuck Hiroki!" Niida slammed him into the lockers in anger. "Chigusa was MINE!"  
"Excuse me?" Sugimuras eyebrows raised and he released himself camly from Niidas grip.  
"Chigusa. I know you were fucking her yesterday. I was supposed to be her first! She was supposed to give it too me!"  
Hiroki felt anger boil up inside of him. Niida was talking about his best friend like she wasn't a person, just a achivment.  
Suddenly, without even meaning it, Hiroki' fist collided with Niidas nose, sending him sprawling on the ground, before calmly walking away.

Meanwhile Chigusa was walking threw the halls ignoring the whispers and stares. She spotted Kahoru Kitazawa standing by her locker and waved. Kahoru saw her and smiled slightly.  
"What's wrong?" She asked her friend.  
"I heard about you and Hiroki...why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what? That we're best friends?"  
"That you two are having sex..."  
"WHAT!"  
"Yeah everyone knows about it, Shinji said he walked in on you two in the middle of it."  
"Where is he?"  
"Erm..."  
"Where. Is. Shinji." Her voice held a harsh note, her dark eyes narrowing.  
"Probabaly the gym..."  
With that she set off.

Little did she know Hiroki was doing the same thing, only not with the intent to harm only talk too. They met outside the gym doors.  
"You got it too?" Chigusa said.  
"Niida tried to beat on me, nothing else."  
She sighed then they entered the gym. They both said his name at the same time. One with confusion and control, one with anger.  
_**"Shinji Mimura."**_  



	2. Chapter 2

Shinji looked up at the two people who just entered. This was trouble."Hi guys!"  
"Don't 'Hi guys' me." Chigusa took a few long strides towards him. Now Shinji was considerably taller than Chigusa, and definatly stronger, but one look in her dark eyes made him back away. Even in her pale yellow school uniform she was still scary.  
"You told the whole school you saw us having sex." She stepped right up to him.  
"I didn't say that! I said I walked in on you two on a bed, half naked. I didn't say I caught you two having sex!"  
"Takako, it must have been added in. You know how rumors spread." Sugimura tried to calm her, before she killed his friend.  
"Yeah...but who started that part of the rumor?" She asked.  
"I told Yutaka, but thats it."  
"We need to find out who he told." Hiroki decided.  
"Well...good luck with that." Shinji shrugged.  
"Oh no, you helped start this." Chigusa grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the gym, a smiling Hiroki following. He loved seeing Chigusa angry...as long as it wasn't with him.

"Yutaka..." Takako Chigusas too sweet for comfort voice floated over to him.  
"H-hi Ch-chigusa..." His nervousness retreated when he noticed Shinji and Hiroki were with her. They wouldn't let Chigusa hurt him for whatever he did...right?  
"Shinji told you about a...incident between me and Hiroki yes?" Her smile was freaky, Yutaka noted straight away.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Who did you tell?"  
"K-keita..."  
"What did you tell him?" Hiroki asked.  
"That Shinji walked in on you two about to do it..."  
"I didn't say THAT!" Shinji gasped.  
"You said they were naked on Hirokis bed! I put them together...sorry?"  
"Where is Keita right now?" Chigusa asked, her voice dangerously low.  
"Eh...boys bathroom I think..."  
With that the three set off.

"Hey you can't go in there!" Someone grabbed Chigusas arm. Turning around she noticed it was the very boy she was looking for.  
"Keita." She smiled again, that creepy, evil smile.  
"What?" He asked slowly.  
"You may have heard a rumor about me and Hiroki, and spread it around. Now i'm wondering if you changed it before passing it on. Did you?"  
"N-no."  
"You're lying." She took a step forward, making him step back, against the lockers.  
"Maybe I said you were about to do it."  
"I don't believe you." Her voice was in a sing song tone.  
"I said Shinji walked in on you doing it!" He exclaimed, scared out his mind.  
"See was that so hard?"  
Sugimura and Shinji winced and looked away as Chigusa 'set straight' Keita. It resulted in a lot of 'ow's', scratches and one very loud and painful sounding 'Hey she bit me!'.

"Well...now thats over." Hiroki smiled at Chigusa. "We can set everyone straight."  
"Yeah..." Chigusa said, trying to sound happy about it. Did she really want things to go back too 'They're just friends' instead of 'they make such a cute couple, they finally got together'? If she was honest then no she didn't.  
Hiroki was feeling the same thing. He was so shocked. He was sure about his feelings for Kayoko aswell. He really thought it was love. Obviously it was just a crush. But what he felt with Chigusa...this wasn't anything like what he felt with Kayoko. He felt...compleat with her. Somewhere he knew he always felt this way but what with his hormones...the power behind them just drove his feelings to the surface.  
"People won't believe it." Shinji said bluntly, spinning his basketball on his finger. "You of all people should know Chigusa."  
That's right. For years people had been thinking her and Niida had a thing going on, just because he started that rumor. Now with the Hiroki rumor, no one believed it. Put that with the fact everyone thought they were dating before the rumor...  
"Just ride out with it." Shinji smiled. "If you let it get to you or if you show it bothers you, they'll spin more lies onto that web."  
"That was deep for you." Chigusa grinned. They all sat on the bleachers looking onto the soccer pitch and the track for the runners.  
"Thanks."  
Shinji would never admit it, but he liked the aristocratic beauty sitting in between him and one of his best friends. As in liked, liked. But he also had a hunch she liked Hiroki and he maybe liked her. He would never invade on her. So he busied himself with other girls. Girls who came no where near Chigusa.  
"So your saying we should just ignore it?" Hiroki said, blushing lightly as Chigusa lay her head on his lap, her feet laying over Shinji' lap. She yawned.  
"Yep." Shinji tried to look away from her long supple legs, her pale skirt had risen, along with the white pettycoat, showing more than it should.  
"I guess..." Hiroki' hands started twisting a piece of her jet black hair. It was the left section that hung infront of her shoulders, the band, holding the back section, slightly loose. It felt soft in his hands.  
"Well...then just act like everythings normal. Let nothing faze us." Chigusa nodded, her smile lightling up her face.  
Then the good atmospher was ruined as Nidia walked up from the football pitch, standing at the bottom of the bleachers standing in what he must have thought was a dramatic pose, one foot on the bottom bleacher, hands on hips.  
"Takako Chigusa I love you and to prove I do, I chalange Mister Macho here," He pointed to a amused and slightly shocked Sugimura, "To a contest after school!" Shouted Nidia angrily.  
"Then it's a challenge how 'bout three rounds, first one trivia, second one a challenge of fitness and third the gusto round!" Shouted Shinji "I'll judge okay and the winner gates a date with the lovely Chigusa. If you forfit, the other boy wins!"  
"But that's unfair!" Protested Chigusa.  
"Rules are rules Takako" Sugimura murmered angrily"And if i win we don't do it okay?"  
"You better win then or i'll never forgive you." Chigusa snapped.  
Shinji walked down the bleachers into a crowd of people and said with a florish:  
"Ladys and Gentelmen the Third Man betting survice is now open! Will Hiroki Sugimura, Chigusas Prince Charming win or will that big Pervet Niida win time to place a bet!"  
"SHINJI MIMURA! You better not be doing what I think you are!" Chigusa yelled at him whilst trying to calm down a very mad Sugimura.  
"He was acting like you're just some prize." Sugimura muttered angrily.  
"And you accepting his challenge means you are too!" Chigusa growled, her dark eyes looking straight into his.  
"But...I..." His shoulders sagged in realization. "Do you want me to back down?"  
"I know you hate doing that...and if you do...i'll have to go out with him. Just make sure you win." She reached up onto her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. "For luck." After that she ran down the bleachers and headed for Shinji.  
"MIMURA! Your ass is MINE!"  
"Please find me in the corridors or in class if you wish to place a bet." Shinji smiled watching in his perifiral vision as Chigusa got closer. "Now if you excuse me...I need to run for my life." He gave a charming smile before sprinting off, just as Chigusa burst into the crowd that once surrounded him, then followed close behind him.  
"Forget Third Man! You're DEAD MAN!"

R&R! IT FEEDS MY CREATIVITY! I WISH TO THANK Necroplis FOR ALL THE HELP HE GAVE ME:D

* * *


End file.
